This invention relates to life-support systems for infants with respiratory distress syndrome and other illnesses and, more particularly, to a life-support system that facilitates transportation of the infant.
Prior life-support systems for infants which provide controlled atmospheric conditions have generally been sealed and attached at the infant's neck. Attaching and sealing of such apparatus at the neck tends to interfere with the flow of blood to the head and neck, interferes with the respiratory passages, and also tends to restrict head and neck motion. Such prior systems have also generally been made of flexible plastic material. A unit made of such material cannot protect an infant from physical injury.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a transportation and life-support system for an infant with respiratory distress syndrome or other illness, which system will enable maintenance of controlled atmosphere and ventilation requirements for the infant and will also adequately protect him from injury.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system that will provide continuous delivery of air, oxygen or an air-oxygen mixture to the infant at controlled pressure, temperature, humidity and oxygen saturation and which will maintain such conditions both during in-house use as in hospital nurseries and during transportation of the infant by land, sea or air.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which will enable maintenance of controlled atmosphere and ventilation for the infant either with or without the use of tracheal intubation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which will not interfere with arterial or venous bloodflow to the head and neck of the infant, which will not interfere with respiratory passages and which will not restrict head or neck motion.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a system that will insure adequate ventilative pressure in transportation for a child who may or may not need such ventilative support.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a system that will attach and seal at the chest of the infant, yet will not constrict the chest.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a system that will provide free access to the head and neck of the infant, will not restrict diaphragm action, and will not interfere with the infant's breathing.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a system that will avoid interference with other equipment used to treat the infant, as, for example, with EKG monitoring or intravenous feeding apparatus.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a system which will not adversely influence total chest volume during diaphragmatic breathing, which will maintain maximum chest circumference and which will actually aid diaphragmatic breathing.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a system that will provide for quick installation and disassembly, yet which will adequately protect and shield the infant from physical traumatic injury.